


Competence

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Competence Kink, M/M, POV Second Person, inception trope bingo, it's how it wanted to be written, it's weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enjoy the way he looks at you.<br/>You've enjoyed it ever since you met, years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inception bingo square 'Competence', now I finally have the balls to post it.  
> Thanks so much to mycitruspocket, kate2kat and hooptedoodle, my lovely strange foreign women <3

You enjoy the way he looks at you.

You've enjoyed it ever since you met, years ago. The way he licked his lips, staring up at you from where you had him pinned to the floor, disarmed in a matter of seconds. You remember how his pupils dilated when you reached up to right your tie.

You didn't have time to think about it, not until after you let him go, after the misunderstanding was cleared up, after you'd shaken his hand and introduced yourself as the pointman on the job.

When you did think about it, later, you were sure you had been mistaken.

 

The looks continued, however, continued to follow you when you walked around the warehouse, making sure that everything was in its place and working. 

You felt his eyes on you when you were cleaning your gun, quick and efficient as always. Even now, you can still hear his delighted laugh as you drove away from danger in a stolen car, cutting corners too fast and precise.

 

On the third job you did together, he started staying behind with you, on those first nights when there's nothing for it but to push through, to accumulate information, sort it into something resembling order, categorize it for best access. 

Research is what you do and you like it, have always liked it. With the way he glanced at you, pretending not to, something gleaming in his eyes you couldn't identify then, you fucking loved it. 

You pretended to be annoyed when he stopped behind your chair, commenting on your handwriting. 

“Just as neat and stuck up as you,” he said. His tone of voice was nothing but fond.

You would never admit that he is the reason you’re using Moleskines even now, when a phone or tablet would be easier.

You rustle the pages, and he smiles. Not a hard choice to make between this and practicality.

 

For all he'll tease you and argue with you during planning out a job, when you give orders in a dream, he complies.

You shape your work out together, you value his opinion highly, you trust each other.

Once you're in charge, though, he lets you be in charge.

 

If you're honest with yourself, when you really can't avoid it, somewhere between sleeping and waking when truths are strongest, you know he loves it, you taking over, getting down to business, leaving no space for emotional contemplation.

 

The first time he kissed you was after you had killed a man, up in the real world. You broke a neck and suddenly, he was all over you.

The first time you fucked, he asked you to keep on your suit, tie hanging over your open shirt, your pinstriped pants brushing the backs of his thighs.

 

Right now, your hands are flying over the keyboard, typing information from your Moleskine into a spreadsheet.

In a second, you will look up and meet his gaze and he will smile, full of the admiration you didn't recognize then.

You’ll arch your eyebrow, maybe tell him to go back to work, maybe just wait until he does on his own. You might call him “Mr Eames” instead of just “Eames”, just to see him shiver.

You will go back to your task and concentrate and tonight, you will give him all the attention he deserves.


End file.
